


Phil, You Mind Checking Out My Video For Saturday?

by philsgiggles



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Job, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trying to Live My Truth, lol regret this one, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsgiggles/pseuds/philsgiggles
Summary: Daniel Howell just posted a video that made my face melt: “Trying to Live My Truth” This is my response (or really Phil’s) to that.





	Phil, You Mind Checking Out My Video For Saturday?

**Author's Note:**

> Super duper short y’all! Also I’m on vacation so i don’t have my laptop and my phone hates me so prepare for some weird-ass formatting (even more than usual). Tumblr: moonroomsnuggles... enjoy!

Flashes of light pass over Phil’s face in the near darkness. He rubs his hand over his face in a weary motion and fights to keep his eyes open. Well, he fights, that is, until a little bit in when the small figure on the screen starts talking about blowjobs. At that point, he sits stiff as a long, his eyes blown open as he thinks about the meaning behind such a video. He says nothing but sends a small look at his boyfriend sitting beside him in their bed before turning back to the laptop.  
When the video ends, Phil simply closes the laptop silently and flicks on a light. He sees Dan’s worried face peering at him in the dim light but can’t formulate a response.  
He just stares at him wondrously and wordlessly until he breaks and says, “I don’t know if we have a chocolate bar, but the other two are definitely possible right about now.”  
Dan’s gleaming smile pierced the darkness and fills Phil with warmth. This is his boyfriend. His adorable, brave boyfriend who is out teaching the world how to accept themselves for who they are. His adorable, brave boyfriend who is out telling the world that he likes sucking dick, even after his own internalized homophobia fucked up his life all those years ago?  
Phil wraps up his adorable, brave boyfriend in an enormous hug and feels the weight of the brunet’s head come to rest on his shoulder. Phil smiles down into his mop of messy Hobbit hair and thinks, I can’t wait for the next gaming video.  
All too soon, however, their embrace is broken by Dan, who leans back and looks at Phil through his enormous eyelashes.  
“Is that so?” He murmurs, and Phil recalls his statement from just a moment ago. He clears his throat as he feels himself hardening below and nods blushingly.  
Dan holds his eyes for some time while palming at Phil before nodding himself and lowering down into the covers, burrowing like a hamster. Phil immediately yanks back the covers. Dan is never a sight to turn down, Dan naked even more so, and Dan sucking him off is a priceless image that Phil would move heaven and earth to see.  
Dan makes his way down to Phil’s cock and doesn’t bother with any forewarning, diving onto the hard length and taking as much as he can. Phil gasps and his back arches subconsciously as he tries to be closer to the gorgeous man. Dan smiles around Phil’s red cock and goes down again, swallowing Phil’s entire length, which is in and of itself not a very easy task.  
Phil’s hand snakes out and he grabs onto Dan’s hair, eliciting a moan as he pulls. Dan’s tongue now laps around Phil, circling the head and collecting tiny dribbles of precum that have already begun to form. Phil’s breathing is coming heavier now, and he tugs a little harder, resulting in the lips around his member tightening almost imperceptibly.  
Dan continues his oral assault, swallowing again and again and making Phil see stars. Phil moans, loud, and lets out gasp after groan after whimper.  
“Oh, fuck, Dan!” Phil blushes as he accidentally curses and Dan laughs quietly below him. He loves it when Phil curses, loves how completely unraveled he is when Dan’s lips are around him. He moans and feels his already hard cock begin to leak into the bed as he ruts against it, desperate to relieve some of the pressure building.  
Ignoring himself momentarily, however, he reaches up and uses his hands to work Phil’s balls and scratch his inner thighs lightly. After all of these years, he knows exactly what to do to break Phil and have him turn to putty in his hands (and mouth).  
Phil feels a hot fire begin to build low in his stomach, and he raps on Dan’s shoulder to warn him as thick white spurts release from Phil’s jerking cock. His brain goes fuzzy and all he can think about is Dan Dan Dan. When the black spots clear from his vision, he sees Dan below him, dutifully sucking him through his orgasm, those deep chocolate eyes gazing up at him with love.  
Phil taps on Dan’s shoulder once again and he lets up, climbing back up the bed and snuggling into Phil’s side. Phil starts to reach for Dan before seeing the state of his cock. He came just from pleasing Phil, his moans driving him over the edge.  
Phil grins and leans forward to his boyfriend, licking off a bit of sour white cream from where it sits on his lower lip. He then pulls Dan in for a proper kiss, just reveling in the moment and the feeling of closeness.  
“So the video’s fine to post, then?” Dan asks with a self-gratifying smile.  
“I’m so proud of you, Dan.” Phil says softly in answer, looking right in the younger man’s eyes.  
“I know, Phil. I love you.” Dan says back, punctuated with a small, loving kiss to the older man’s cheek.  
“I love you, too, Dan. So much.” Phil falls asleep looking into the eyes of the man he loves and the man that everyone will soon know loves him. Soon enough. For now, Phil just sleeps and dreams and wraps himself up in his adorable, brave boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, right? Well kudos and comments make me happier than a Dan sucking dick and eating chocolate! (Willy Wonka's dick? Oh, that's a mental image... maybe for another fic ;))


End file.
